Love and Freedom
by Hueywifey00
Summary: Some people say you can't defy your destiny and must follow what it gives you. But i want to prove you can defy your destiny and create a new one. Nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it. Follow me in my adventure with my new friends and love to prove we can change our destiny together.(Does not own Bleach and also please review).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rose Pov

Freedom and Love. What are they? As soon as I was born someone I lost my freedom and my choice to love who I want. All I want is freedom and a chance to love who I want not someone who my father pick out. I've decide to run away to be free and experience what it like to be a teenager. I walk to my room and start to pack some clothes, money, and the last thing that connected me to my mother, her heart locket. I change it a white long sleeve dress which made my huge butt look bigger along with my breasts. My blonde hair was down and on my feet were white/black converse. I grab Hinaichigo, backpack and jump out the window.

Look around to make sure no guards or my family was around I use the secret passage way to escape. As soon as I got to the exit I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I need to find a place where I would never be found and I knew the right place to go.

"Open" I whispered and a door appeared before me and opened

I walk through it and found myself in the world of the living. A place where I could be a true teenager.

Author Pov

As Rose explored her new surrounding enjoying what she was seeing. She walk through a neighbor and saw a bunch of boys playing on their skate board, who didn't notice that they threw down the bottle with flowers in it. Rose could see a young spirit of a girl behind the pole upset that her offering were thrown down without care. Rose couldn't stand to see anyone upset so she quickly ran over to the scene.

"Excuse me but you knock down…" Rose start to explain but stop when the boys look at her with lust I their eyes

"Why hello sexy mama how about we get to know each other better" said one of the boys

"I know a great spot where we can 'talk'" said another boy

"Come don't be scared we won't hurt you… much" said another boy

Rose scared decide to hug Hinaichigo to her body and tried to speak again.

"Please stop what you're doing and leave" said Rose squeezing Hinaichigo to her chest

"What you say bitch" said one of the guys

"You just knock down…" but before she could finish she was push down and got cut by a glass on the leg

Rose was shaking and scared trying everything not to cry. That was until one of the boys got there head crush by a boy with orange hair. The other boys were too scared to get close to him and stop him from hurting their friend.

"Question number one... Why that glass broken?" he questioned pointing to the first guy

"We probably knock down when were skate boarding through here" the boy reply which got him a kick to the face

"Correct now next question two… why is that girl hurt?" he asked pointing at Rose

"We push her down and she got cut on the glass" replied another boy scared about what will happen which he got kicked

"Correct now go and apologize otherwise the flowers would be for you" said the orange haired heroine

The boys ran and apologize to Rose and the girl ghost then ran off. Her orange haired heroine came next to her and check the cut.

"Oh that a nasty cut you got there can you wait for a few seconds" he ask

Rose nodded and hug Hinaichigo to her chest. The boy walk over to the broken glass and threw it away along with promising the young girl spirit to bring more flowers. The girl faded away while the boy came over to Rose.

"Okay let get you to my house" Said the boy picking Rose up like she was a feather

"By the way my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, what your name?" said Ichigo look at her

Rose who was still afraid hug Hinaichigo to her. Ichigo just sighed and kept walking to his house. When he arrived he went through the door and yelled "I'm home" only to be kicked in the face. Lucky Rose was behind him who looked really scared after seeing her savior get kicked. Ichigo got up quickly ad gave his father an angry look.

"Is that anyway to treat your son after he helped a poor girl and spirit find peace" said an irritated looking Ichigo

"Oh so it the ghost fault and I suppose it the ghost fault that you're late" said Ichigo father

"No I was carrying an injury girl here" said Ichigo fighting his father

"What girl I don't see any girl" said Ichigo father look behind Ichigo

"She was just here where she could have gone" said Ichigo look behind until the whole family heard rattling coming from the front door

They ran out to see Rose trying to open the door Ichigo ran over to her.

"Don't worry nobody going to hurt you I promise" said Ichigo hugging her

Rose seem a little calmer while Ichigo father came over to look at Rose's injured leg.

"I'm sorry how I acted I didn't that would scare you" said Ichigo father

"That would scare anyone dad" said Ichigo look at Rose over to make sure she didn't have any more injuries

"Yuzu, can you go get the first aid kit, Ichigo bring her to the medical room" said Ichigo father

Ichigo carried Rose to the medical room and put her down on a bed and was about to walk out when Rose grab his arm. She shook her head.

"You want me stay with you" asked Ichigo

Rose nodded

Ichigo sighed and sat on the bed.

20 minutes later

Rose fell asleep while hugging Hinaichigo after finishing get her cut get her leg wrap up. Ichigo watch her to make sure she was okay. His father was putting away the supplies.

"I don't get it I didn't find any information on her or if she missing or not" Said Ichigo father

"Maybe she an orphan dad" said Ichigo

"Well she'll just have to stay here until we found until who she" said Ichigo father

Ichigo went to his room after seeing another ghost coming for help. He went to sleep.

The Next Morning

Ichigo was getting dress for school and walk out his room to see his sisters. Along with Rose that was surprising. When Rose saw him she gave him smiled and ran over to hug him.

"Good Morning Ichigo" said Yuzu

"Morning" said Ichigo grabbing toast while Rose still hug him

He was eating the piece of bread until he saw something surprising. The surprising thing was Hinaichigo at the table eating strawberry daifuku.

"Unyuu" said Hinaichigo happily eating

"Wait isn't she a doll how is she alive" said Ichigo

"Yes but she also human" said Rose who Ichigo look at her with surprise

"I thought you couldn't talk" said Ichigo

"I'm sorry I was just scared" said Rose playing with her hands

Ichigo just decide to leave as it be and left but not before Rose gave him lunch.

"Here I made this for you" Said Rose handing him the lunch box

"Thanks" said Ichigo taking the lunch box from her

Rose was left in the house alone with Hinaichigo who was eating a strawberry. She decide they should walk around to get a better feel of the place. Rose was wearing some tight blue jeans, pink shirt and white high heels while her hair was down but curled. She grab her purse and carried Hinaichigo in her arms. This morning when she got up Ichigo father gave her a credit card and told her to go buy some clothes for herself and other essentials. Which Rose tried to refuse but he said it was no bother since she be living with them. So they went shopping and came back with shopping covering Rose arms. While Hinaichigo followed her with a box of strawberry short cake from a baker who thought Hinaichigo was so cute and gave it to them for free.

When they enter they see everyone there doing what they usually do. Ichigo father came over to her.

"I see you went out shopping, good tomorrow will be your first day of school" said Isshin

Rose was surprise but nodded anyway. Isshin turned down and saw Hinaichigo smiling at him. He grab her and hug her to his chest.

"And who this cute little girl" said Isshin

"My name Hinaichigo" said Hinaichigo happily

"She my daughter" said Rose as she their shopping bag down

Isshin look at Rose surprising.

"But aren't you a little young to have children" said Isshin who put Hinaichigo down

"My adopt daughter I mean" said Rose carrying Hinaichigo to the kitchen

"Oh" said Isshin

Everyone was having dinner while Ichigo didn't come out of his room. So she got up and fixed a plate for Ichigo then carried it to his room. She knock before entering the room.

"Ichigo I brought you something to eat" said Rose as she saw Ichigo lay on his bed

"Thanks" said Ichigo

Until a girl with black hair came through the wall. Rose knew who it was Rukia Kuchiki. Rose eyes widened while Rukia turn to look at her.

"So there you are Lady Rose" said Rukia

Rose kept look back forth between Rukia and Ichigo.

"Come it time to go home, no more games" said Rukia

"Hey you're that girl from earlier" said Ichigo pointing at Rukia

"Come Rose we have to get you back to …" but Rukia was cut off by Ichigo kicking her in the butt

"If your thief, you're not a very good one" said Ichigo pointing at her and putting Rose behind him

"You… can see me" said Rukia surprised

"Of course I can" said Ichigo

After 5 minute explanation and Ichigo transformation into a Soul Reaper

The next day the Kurosaki family along with Rose and Hinaichigo were look at the giant hole in the wall. Well everyone except Hinaichigo who was sleeping in Rose arms.

"It's a miracle a truck plow right into the house and no of us get a single scratch" said Isshin

"What even more miraculous none of us even woke up" said Karin

Ichigo kept look at the damage of the house while Rose came over to him telling him to get ready for school. Everyone got ready for their day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose was getting ready for her first day of high school. Hinaichigo watch her mother as she got ready.

"Mommy" said Hinaichigo

"Yes Hina" said Rose turning to her

"Are you sure nobody will find us" ask Hinaichigo look down

Rose walk over to Hinaichigo and hug her.

"Don't worry nobody will find us again I promise, baby Hina" said Rose lovingly

"Hina will always be with mama no matter what" said Hinaichigo

Rose continued to get ready for school. As she was finishing getting ready when Ichigo came through the door.

"Hey Rose you ready …" but was cut off when he saw Rose only in a light lace blue bra and her skirt

Ichigo fell back with nosebleed and a "sorry". Rose decide to finish putting on her uniform. She put on her white shirt and gray jacket with her red bow. She put on her black thigh high socks with white stripes on them along with her black ballet flats. She quickly curl her hair and put on a white bow in it. She quickly got her bag and carried Hinaichigo out the room. She see Ichigo with tissue up his nose while leaning against the wall.

"I'm ready" said Rose

"Where do you think you're going with her" said Ichigo pointing at Hinaichigo

"Taking her with us" said Rose oblivious

"No you can't take her" said Ichigo

"But Hina and I never been apart from each other please Ichigo" said Rose showing the puppy dog face

(Author Note: This trick always work)

"No" yelled Ichigo

(Author Note: But not all the time)

Rose and Hinaichigo then went with plan C: Operation Cry. They both start to 'cry' which made Ichigo start to feel sorry about what he did.

"Okay you can take her" said Ichigo rubbing his head after Rose and Hinaichigo stop crying automatically

"Thank you Ichigo" said both Rose and Hinaichigo happily

'Did they just trick me' thought Ichigo scratching his head

Rose went to the kitchen grabbing her lunch box and Ichigo along with Hina's favorite food strawberry daifuku. Ichigo help Rose carry her bag while she carried Hinaichigo. They arrived at school without any problems. Ichigo showed Rose the main office. Rose got her schedule and was look for her class but couldn't find it.

"Excuse me but do you need help" ask someone behind Rose

Rose turn to see a boy with black hair and glasses. She smiled at him and nodded. She gave him her schedule.

"Looks like you have all my class with me" said the boy pushing up his glasses

"Really" said Rose he showed her his schedule

"See their the same" said the boy

"Okay" said Rose following the boy to their class

"By the way my name Uryu, Uryu Ishida" said Uryu kissing Rose hand

"My name is Rose Taisho" said Rose blushing and hugging Hinaichigo to her chest

They walk to the classroom and when they got there Uryu told Rose he'll see her later. He walk into the class while Rose walk after waiting for the teacher to notice her.

"Class this is our second transfer student Rose Taisho, make her feel welcome" said Misato Ochi

"Umm … nice to meet you all" stuttered Rose as she hug Hinaichigo

"Well you'll be sitting next to Kurosaki, Ichigo raise your hand" said Misato Ochi

Rose turn to see Ichigo which made her smile and ran over to Ichigo jumping on him with her breast on his face.

"Ichigo we're in the same class I'm so happy" said Rose hugging him

"Hina too" said Hinaichigo which cause everyone to become surprised

"Wait did that doll just talk" said one classmate

Ichigo started to become nervous when he got an idea and took Hinaichigo from Rose.

"No this is a puppet" said Ichigo

"Hina not a puppet, Hina a person" said Hinaichigo getting upset

"Ichigo gave me Hina" said Rose taking Hinaichigo from him

"I'm doom" said Ichigo with his head in his hands

"I'm sorry this my little sister and she doesn't like being alone so please can you allow it" said Rose showing Hinaichigo who had a puppy dog look

"Awwww" said everyone in the class

"Okay I will allow it" said Misato Ochi

"Thank you" said both Rose and Hinaichigo

As Rose sat in her seat while Hinaichigo sat on top of Rose lap.

At lunch time

Rose got out her lunch and Hinaichigo strawberry daifuku. Ichigo decide to stay in seat. All of a sudden a lot boys came over to Rose asking if she will spend lunch with them. Rose didn't know what do until Uryu decide to pull her towards along with Hinaichigo. As soon as they got outside they stop running.

"Thank you Uryu" said Rose

"You're welcome" said Uryu

They walk and sat in the field by the school under some trees to get some shade. Uryu decide to read while Rose ate her lunch along with Hinaichigo. Rose look at Uryu and pick up a rice ball. She hand it to him and smiled at him.

"You should really eat something or your tummy will hurt" said Rose while Hinaichigo gave him a strawberry daifuku

"Mama right" said Hinaichigo smiling at him

"Thank you both" said Uryu as he start to eat

With Ichigo

Ichigo was talking to his friends about the accident that happen at his house. Rose was gone but he didn't know where to look. He also had a big surprise coming his way.

"Ichigo how do you know the new transfer student" ask Keigo

"She kind of living at my house" said Ichigo scratching his head

"WHAT" yelled Keigo and Mizuiro

"Guys not so loud" said Ichigo

"But how can you have the hot, beautiful, sexy, compassionate, intelligent Rose at your house" said Keigo

All the guys in the room started to glare at him. Ichigo just sighed. There goes his peace and quiet.

"Umm… Excuse me are you Ichigo Kurosaki" ask a girl behind him

He turn to see his worst nightmare…Rukia Kuchiki.

"I'll be sitting behind you from now and my name is Rukia" said Rukia

Ichigo jump up from his seat and point a finger at her "it's you" said Ichigo

"Ichigo what wrong with you" ask Keigo

"Know each other" ask Chad

"We just met today" said Rukia

"Rukia a brand new transfer student like Rose" said Mizuiro

"Nice to meet yah" said Keigo smiling

Ichigo had a scared look on his face while Rukia gave her hand to shake with him.

"It's very nice to meet you" said Rukia

But not really because on the hand it said 'Make a scene and you are so dead' which scared Ichigo even more. Rukia just smirk at him. He ask if she can talk to him outside so she agreed. When they got outside he turn to her.

"Okay you freaky little nut job what you think you're doing" ask more like yelled Ichigo

"How scary you big brute, you're not going to hurt me are you" ask Rukia with fake compassion in her voice

After the Explanation

"And where is Lady Rose" ask Rukia

"I don't know she ran off somewhere" said Ichigo scratching his head

Rukia kicked him in the face.

"You idiot, you're supposed to be protecting her from danger" said Rukia

"Why" ask Ichigo

"She is the Princess of the soul society and if anything happen to her it would be catastrophic" said Rukia

"She just one princess doesn't she have more sisters and brother older than her" ask Ichigo

"Of course she does but if anything happen to her they will kill anyone" said Rukia scared

(Author note: yeah that bad, Get to look Ichigo)

"Okay I get let go find her" said Ichigo

They look around the school only to find her in class with Hinaichigo eating a strawberries together. But also Rose was with Orihime and Tatsuki. They were happily laughing together. Chizuru was looking at both Rose and Orihime lustfully. While the others were playing with Hinaichigo who liked the attention she was getting.

Rukia drag Ichigo away so Rose can make some new friends.

After the fight with the Hollow

Rose was getting ready for the slumber party at Orihime house. Hinaichigo was jumping up and down.

"We're going to see Orihime tonight yay" said Hinaichigo

Ichigo was watching them as they pack some clothes, uniform and other essentials.

"I'll drop you two if you want" said Ichigo

"We be fine, come on Hinaichigo" said Rose walking out the door with Hinaichigo following behind but stop and turn to Ichigo

"Mama thankful for helping us so thank you Ichi" said Hinaichigo following after her mother

With Rose

Before going over Rose decide to buy some strawberry shortcake and strawberry daifuku. As they we're walking they see they arrive at Orihime house. They knock the door waiting for her to open up. Orihime open the door.

"Hi Rose and Hinaichigo come in" said Orihime as she move aside

"Hey wait" yelled someone when they turn to see Tatsuki coming with food

"Hey Tatsuki come in" said Orihime

They walk in together as Hinaichigo ran to the television to put on her favorite show detective Kun Kun. Rose shook her head and ask if she can change into her pajamas which were light blue nightie. It made her huge breasts even bigger while it made her butt look huge. She put on a white robe to cover herself. She kept her hair down but put on a light blue bow. When she came out the bathroom she heard Tatsuki yelling about Ichigo being a player. She walk over to them and sat down while Hinaichigo came running over towards her.

"Hina scared, Hina scared" said Hinaichigo

Rose rub Hinaichigo back and carried her around so she can calm down. Something caught Rose eye and it was a picture of a young man.

"Orihime I hate to ask this but did anyone die in your family" ask Rose turning to Orihime and Tatsuki

"ROSE" yelled Tatsuki but was cut off by Orihime who shook her head

"Yes my older brother Sora" said Orihime look down

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…" but was cut off as Orihime shook her head

"Don't worry I'm not mad at you" said Orihime

"I could tell he was a wonderful brother to you I wish I had that" said Rose looking down

"What you mean Rose" ask Tatsuki look at her

Before Rose could talk there was a sudden quake which made them stop talking.

"What was that" ask Tatsuki

Part 2

Orihime's bear fell to the floor but the weird thing was there was a giant tear on its head. Rose came next to her and put Hinaichigo down so she didn't get hurt. They kept hearing noise then after there was blood on Orihime's bear.

"What is this blood" ask Orihime

Rose eyes widened

"ORIHIME GET OUT THE WAY" yelled Rose pushing Orihime only for both of them to get hit

Both Orihime and Rose drop to the floor

"Rose, Orihime" ask Tatsuki

"Mama" said Hinaichigo shaking Rose but no matter what she did she wouldn't wake up

Tatsuki was push away and kept getting knock around. Rose and Orihime were next to each other watching the thing attack Tatsuki. They notice their bodies on the floor and Hinaichigo trying to wake them. Rose knew she had do something.

"Please stop hurting Tatsuki" said Rose

Orihime ran over to the thing and knock it arm away from Tatsuki. Orihime and Rose tried to see if Tatsuki was okay but only to be push away.

"What wrong Tatsuki it us" said Orihime

"It no use Orihime she can't hear us" said the monster

"Who are you and how do you know Orihime monster" ask Rose scared but tried to stay strong

"This is none of your business girl go and die" said the monster and was about to hit Rose when someone block him from hurting them

"Ichigo thank you for helping us" said Orihime

"Yeah" said Rose as Hinaichigo came running over to the and tugging on Ichigo pants

"Mama and Miss Orihime isn't waking up Ichi" said Hinaichigo crying

Ichigo got down and hug Hinaichigo and turn to look at the body of Rose and Orihime with chain attach to their chest

Ichigo remember what Rukia told him bur knew Rose could see him because she was from the Soul society but Orihime shouldn't be able to see him. That meant that Rose and Orihime were dead.

"That means…" but Ichigo was cut off as the Hollow came back

"That right Orihime and that girl are spirit beings, in other words they are dead" yelled the Hollow Sora

Ichigo went to attack only to have the Hollow dodge and grab both Orihime and Rose chains

The two girls watch as Ichigo got hurt. Sora explain why he was doing this and say how he going to kill Ichigo.

"No please, this has nothing to do with Ichigo" but was cut off as Hollow Sora start to squeeze her

"You have no right to say this because you're the reason I became this way, maybe I should kill you" said Hollow Sora

"Stop it's not Orihime fault you became this way, She had her life to live to you know, she couldn't always stay depress about your death, Orihime needed friends in her life to help her out" said Rose

"You girl should shut up, you don't know what you're talking about" said Hollow Sora

Ichigo jump onto Sora tail and start to stab him which caused him to let go of Orihime. Rose grab Orihime and drag her away from Sora. Only for Sora to go after them but Ichigo cut off his hand before he could touch them.

"You say I don't know what I'm talking about but I have a brother who doesn't even like me" yelled Rose

Ichigo and Orihime look at Rose who began to cry.

"My brother hated me for what happen to our mother, he tried to kill me so many times I couldn't keep track, he told one day that it was no fair that I lived while mother went into a coma after giving birth to me" said Rose crying" My uncle was the one who always protect me from these dangers, at least Orihime had a real brother not like mine but don't you ever say you want to kill her" she continued

"Rose …" whispered Orihime hugging Rose

"You want to know why big brother are always born first to protect their younger sibling from dangers" said Ichigo gripping his sword tightly angry about hearing about Rose's older brother

He continued his speech as Rose continued to cry. The Hollow Sora tried to convince Orihime to come with him so they can be together again. Orihime was about to go to him when Rukia convince her it was a trap. That until Sora saw her hair pins. He start to remember the wonderful memories of Orihime as she was growing up. The next that happen he start to go crazy and start to bang his head against a wall. Rose stood up in front of Orihime to protect her.

"Orihime is….mine" yelled Hollow Sora as he tried to attack everyone to get to Orihime

Ichigo stop him from hurting everyone.

"Orihime doesn't belong to anyone" said Ichigo

Sora jump out the hole while Ichigo followed only to heist his attack. This gave Sora to spit some kind stuff at Ichigo only to have him drop his sword. Sora went after him ready to eat him. Rose and Orihime but Rose knew what will happen so she decide she will do it for her friends.

"I'm sorry Orihime forgive me after this" said Rose pushing Orihime away so she didn't get hurt

Then she jump down and got in the way of Sora. It happen so fast no one could stop it. Rose was bitten by Sora but he stop his attack as a loving presences seem to calm him down and he look down to see Rose instead of who thought was Orihime.

"Please stop this, I knew Orihime would have got hurt but I couldn't have my friends get hurt when I'm here" said Rose

"ROSE" yelled Ichigo

"Oh no" said Orihime look worried

Rose placed her hand on Sora mask and got rid of the negative energy she felt. His face went back to normal as he took a step back away from Rose.

"I could tell you weren't a bad spirit, it wasn't your fault that this happen to you or Orihime's it was the evil spirits that was inside you" said Rose "you really love Orihime and wouldn't want to hurt her, you saved her before she got hit by that car that why those bruise was there" she continued as she drop to her knee from the blood lost

"Rose" said Orihime as she ran to help her new friend along with Ichigo, Rukia and Hinaichigo

Orihime hug Rose to her.

"Why would you do that Rose I should have been the one to get hurt" ask a crying Orihime as Rukia came over to them with Hinaichigo

"She'll be fine she just resting" said Rukia as Rose got up and look at Orihime and smiled

"Orihime tell him how you feel" said Rose

"Sora the reason why I stop praying because I felt I was ask too much from you, I was depending on you to much, I knew you were watching me and protecting just like Rose said how you protect me from the car by pulling me away in time" said Orihime

"She really cares about you Sora, because she still wears the hair pins you got her till this day, this means she never forgot you because she always had you at her side with those hair pins" said Rose

Sora look at Orihime to see her hair pins in her hair. Then he turn to Ichigo's sword and grab to point at himself which cause Ichigo to become surprise.

"Hey… what are you doing" ask Ichigo

"I'm going to end this while I can still think clearly" said Sora ready to kill himself

Ichigo tried to stop only for Rukia to tell him to leave him be as she healed Rose. That once you form into Hollow you can never come back to what you are. Rose decide to stand up and walk over to Sora.

"I can change back into what you were before all this happen" said Rose as she raised her hand and sent pure energy into Sora which caused a bright light and Sora to change back into himself

Sora look at himself to see him back to normal and ran and hug Rose then Orihime.

"Thank you for changing me back" said Sora

"You're welcome now Orihime is there anything you'll like to say before Sora goes to be at peace" said Rose

Orihime turn to her brother.

"Remember the argument we had about these hair pins because I didn't think they look grown up on me, and I never got say what I had to say when you left for work, Have a good day brother" said Orihime

Sora nodded and then Ichigo use the back of his to on place it on Sora forehead. There was a bright and Sora start to sink into the ground he then turn into a butterfly and left for the soul society.

Orihime turn to look Rose and ran over and hug her.

"Thank you Rose so much for what you've done for me and you too Ichigo and Rukia" said Orihime crying "I'm glad were best friends" she continued

"Me too Orihime" said Rose

The Next Morning

Ichigo and Rukia were on the roof along with Rose, Orihime, Hinaichigo and their friends. They watch to see Orihime will say about last night.

Flashback

"Ichigo what with these big and that big sword" ask Orihime quickly only to get blast in the face and got knock out

Rose who already return to her body with the help of Rukia was carrying Hinaichigo who was crying.

"Hina miss mama, Hina miss mama" said Hinaichigo hugging Rose

"Hey what you did to her" ask Ichigo concern

"Memory placement it gives her a new one, will see what it gave her tomorrow" said Rukia dragging Orihime body towards Orihime

End of Flashback

They watch Orihime kept talking about nonsense while Rose was eating her lunch along with Hinaichigo.

"Rose right all that happen" ask Orihime asking her new best friend

"Yeah" said a smiling Rose

Ichigo couldn't keep his eyes off of Rose. He knew she wouldn't go with him which Rukia caught the glance.

"So you like Rose" ask Rukia smirking

"No…what gave you a silly idea like that" ask Ichigo blushing

(Author note: One you're blushing)

"Go ask her out later" said Rukia

"No girl like my hair so why should I bother" said Ichigo

"You don't know if you don't try" said Rukia walking away

Ichigo look at the smiling Rose. She looked so happy and at peace. She turned and look at him waving him to come over. Ichigo just look away which made Rose a little sad.


End file.
